Scars
by IloveDracoMalfoy77
Summary: He didn't want her. He broke her heart. He left her scarred. But somehow Ginny Weasley could not stop loving Draco Malfoy.


(A/N So this story is quite dark, I'm finding that I really enjoy writing sad angst romances. Anyway hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!)

Scars

_Sometimes love does not make any sense._

Memories of him would come at seemingly random times, she could be laying her bed reading and the most vivid image of Draco combing through his blonde hair would appear. She could be walking down the street and Draco's smug arrogant smile would appear in her mind. She guessed that was what happened when you loved somebody, it didn't matter what you did or where you were. They were always a part of you, always held onto a piece of your heart. However Ginny wasn't sure it was just a piece that Draco held on too.

She wondered if he thought about her, if he would sometimes imagine her face or the moments when they had snuck out of the castle together in the middle of the night. She wondered if he ever pictured that night when they sat looking up into the stars, when Draco had told her that he loved her and without even hesitating Ginny had vowed she loved him too.

She had thought they had forever then, thought that maybe one day her parent's would understand why she loved him and except it. Maybe they would get married and have kids. She wondered if Draco had ever wanted to too, if he had ever dreamed of a future with her as well, and if maybe the dream just fell apart as time went on.

She wondered if he ever once regretted his decision to leave, if he ever once thought that it was a bad choice to get up one night and pack his stuff and leave. They had been sleeping in different bedrooms by then, the previous night they had had a fight and he had moved to the spare room. Ginny had hoped that when she awoke she would find Draco there beside her lightly stroking her hair. Instead, she had found him in their closet grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into his open suitcase on the floor. She had jumped out of bed and grabbed on to his arm.

"No Draco." She had pleaded, she promised him that they could make it work but he shook his head. When Ginny refused to let go, he let out an exasperated sigh and said in a harsh voice.

"Stop, you can't change my mind. Gin it's over." She had begun to openly cry then, unashamed of it. Ginny was not normally one to cry, but the use of her old nickname brought memories rushing back to her at full speed.

"No!" She had shouted. She raised a shaky hand and slapped him across the face, Draco turned around to face her. Cold fury plain in his face, he raised his wand threateningly. Ginny just stood there she was not scared of him. He could not hurt her, she didn't care what he did to her physically. But if he left her, Ginny knew that she would be hurt far more then any physical wound could ever inflict. Cuts, bruises, scars, they all healed in the end, but memories those would surly haunt Ginny forever. Therefore, Ginny stood ready for the pain, almost glad to have something to think about for awhile besides the gaping whole in her heart. But he dropped his hand and without another word he left.

That day he had left a scar on her, not a physical one you could see. But one that ran deep with forgotten promises and cold endings. One that would never heal or fade, she was marked forever by Draco Malfoy.

Sometimes she wondered where he was, wondered if he was enjoying life. Wondered if he had hooked up with a new girl, and was spinning lies to her at this very moment. Just like, he had done to her. Filling her with fake promises, promises of a happy future. Of a happy life together, and then leaving her a broken the shell of once what she used to be.

He had used her and manipulated her but someone he still had his hooks in her. The scars were still not healed nor would they ever. She hadn't seen him in over half and year but every day she woke thinking of his face. He had broke her heart, left her torn in half, he didn't want her anymore probably had already forgotten her name but Ginny Weasley could not stop loving him.


End file.
